El reinado Cullen
by MaiRox
Summary: 1530 Isabella Swan es una cortesana francesa, a quien reclamaron su presencia dentro de la corte Inglesa, con un solo propósito: conquistar al príncipe de Inglaterra...
1. El reinado Cullen

**¡Hola! No soy nueva aquí, de hecho ya llevo muchos años leyendo, pero este es el primer fic que publico, al menos de Twilight... Espero que les guste, y si no pues háganmelo saber, con gusto tomaré sus críticas y comentarios para mejorar mi trabajo. Es un fic inspirado en el medioevo, espero que les guste.**

**El reinado de los Cullen.**

El paisaje era de un verde tan intenso que casi calaba a la vista, decidió mejor apartarla y contemplar el bonito vestido que llevaba, era de un carmín muy intenso que con la luz resplandecía en un rojo muy vistoso, estaba adornado con perlas y tenía las mangas largas en pico, traía una "B" de oro en el cuello, adornada igualmente con perlas y su bonito tocado francés, a la moda, como debía esperarse. Esa tarde era soleada, algo muy raro en Londres además hacía bastante calor, y dado que el clima siempre era húmedo, hacía que sudara copiosamente, cosa que le molestaba bastante.

En realidad no entendía que hacía allí, ella sabía que la solicitaban en la corte londinense, pero seguía ignorando el porqué, ¿Para qué querrían a una joven de 15 años? lo único que recordaba era la carta de su madre pidiéndole que acudiera urgentemente al lugar. Como le pidieron guardo todas sus cosas en sus baúles y se despidió dolorosamente de su hermana Alice. Ella era lo único bueno que tenía, la única cosa que realmente adoraba en su vida, y ahora la separaban de ella, eso no era justo, pero aún así la comía por dentro la ansiedad de saber por qué la citaban con tanta urgencia en Londres.

Llevaba ya tres días viajando, y al fin estaba llegando a su destino. Un golpe la sacó de su ensoñación, habían pasado por una roca, la cual rompió la rueda izquierda de la parte trasera. Más molesta aún por la avería bajó del carruaje con majestuosa gracia y se dirigió a Michael Newton, su paje.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, señor Newton?-Preguntó de la manera más cortés, pero dejando entrever su desagrado por la situación.

-Una de las ruedas se ha roto- Respondió con precaución-Pero en unos momentos la arreglaré, se lo aseguro, usted no se preocupe de nada el paje apurándose a arreglar la rueda.

Mientras el paje arreglaba el carruaje Bella decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, al fin no quedaban mas que 4 horas para llegar al castillo, y ella deseaba conocer los alrededores antes de tener que enfrentarse a las hipocresías de la corte. Ella jamás había gustado de la vida cortesana, pero debido a la posición social de su familia, se veía obligada a vivir como tal. Lo único que deseaba era una vida libre y tranquila en un campo alejado de todo aquello, viviendo como una pueblerina más, y no como una hipócrita enjoyada esperando agradar a todo el mundo, mientras hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. Algún tiempo pensó en escapar de Francia y con su dinero comprar una casa en el campo aledaño, pero al final desechó esa idea, pues su hermana la necesitaba con ella, su hermana…Cuánto la extrañaba, pero sabía que Alice jamás aceptaría vivir con ella alejada de la corte, cuán diferentes eran, mientras ella soñaba vivir libre, Alice prefería estar en la corte, cortejando al mejor postor para subir su estatus social, ¿Cuándo dejaría de pensar así su hermana? Tal vez nunca, le molestaba tanto la forma de pensar de su hermana que siempre terminaban peleadas por ello.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos, y comenzó a caminar por el prado que se extendía ante ella, había gran variedad de flores silvestres, que ella no conocía, a pesar de haber nacido en Inglaterra y haber pasado allí su infancia, no recordaba nada, excepto Francia.

Siguió caminando durante un tiempo, cuidando de no caer, afortunadamente no había llovido el día anterior, por lo que el prado estaba seco, de no ser así, seguramente su vestido se habría arruinado desde el inicio. Decidió regresar con Newton, para ver si el carruaje ya estaba listo.

Al llegar encontró a Newton dando los últimos toques, y aceptando su mano subió nuevamente al carruaje, y el mismo empezó otra vez su recorrido. Sabiendo que tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar, decidió continuar con su costura mientras daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

El carruaje se detuvo y Bella se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, frente a ella se extendía un enorme castillo, de belleza única, concurrido por mercaderes y sirvientes, tal vez no era el más hermoso de los castillos, pero sin duda, era uno de los más bellos que había visto. Pasaron por encima de la puerta y entrando vio a sus padres y a su tío esperándola, los primeros con alegría, y el último con cierto desagrado, decidió que sería conveniente ignorarlo y tratarlo con cortesía.

Bajó del carruaje y fue al encuentro con su madre quien se mostró un tanto fría, su padre la recibió con más cariño y su tío simplemente le dirigió un saludo formal.

-Bienvenida seas Isabella, te esperábamos con ansia-Dijo fríamente su tío.

-Me llamo Bella, espero que no sea necesario recordárselo en un futuro-Respondió de igual modo.

-No importa, por favor, sígueme-Su tío dio una vuelta ágil y caminó rápidamente por uno de los pasillos principales- Quiero que te comportéis, y demuestres que eres una joven educada y que merecéis estar en la corte inglesa, te voy a presentar a la reina, así que por favor dadle una buena impresión y dejad tu torpeza a un lado.

Siguieron el camino en silencio, su tío le había pedido algo realmente difícil, desde que tenía memoria Bella era una persona especialmente descuidada, se tropezaba con sus propios pies, tiraba todo lo que estaba a su paso y siempre sufría de alguna herida gracias a sus descuidos.

De pronto su tío se detuvo. Frente a ella estaban unas inmensas puertas de madera, probablemente caoba, las cuales se abrieron y mostraron un salón bastante amplio con colores claros que ayudaban a hacerlo parecer aún mas grande, frente a ella estaba sentada una hermosa reina, de cabellos castaños, recogidos en un perfecto moño; tenía la piel más blanca que había visto, pero su cara se iluminaba por un sonrojo que la hacía ver juvenil, portaba un vestido color índigo, al estilo español, con una capucha que en el momento estaba abajo. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura y la invito a acercarse.

-Bienvenida seas, Isabella Swan, ardía en deseos de conocerte- Saludó con una sonrisa extrañamente cálida.

-Su majestad, es usted más bella de lo que imaginaba, y su cálida sonrisa hace que sea aún más hermosa-Respondió incándose ante ella y dándole un beso en la mano que le extendía.

-Levántate por favor, me han dicho que vienes de la corte francesa-Dijo la reina.

-Así es su majestad, pero he venido a prestarle mis más nobles servicios- Dijo ruborisándose de pronto.

-Estoy segura que así será. Rosalie harías el favor de mostrar sus aposentos a la señorita Isabella- Ordenó de la manera más cordial.

-Por supueso, majestad. Isabella, acompañáme por favor- Pidió fríamente y con desagrado.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría que me llamasen Bella, mi nombre de pila no me gusta...-Pidió con sutileza mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto que así te llamaremos, Bella-Respondió la reina con un cariño que parecía maternal.

-Por aquí-Dijo Rosalie señalando una pequeña puerta de caoba.

-Con permiso, majestad- Dijo Bella, despidiéndose de la reina y todas las damas que la acompañaban.

Siguió a Rosalie y entraron a la puerta, hasta ese momento no se había fijado en la belleza de la muchacha, poseía la gracia propia de una bailarina, pero en mayor proporción. Tenía una figura muy esbelta y unos cabellos rubios rizados que llegaban hasta el final de su espalda, poseía unos ojos azules muy penetrantes, una nariz bastante delgada y larga, y unos labios rosados muy pequeños. Sintió vergüenza por primera vez en su vida, siempre le habían dicho que era bonita, pero ahora, en frente de esa muchacha de belleza descomunal, su autoestima se había desplomado. En realidad ella no se consideraba bonita, simplemente aceptaba con agrado los cumplidos. Su figura era delgada, pero tenía las curvas propias de la mujer, sus cabellos eran de un café profundo que con los rayos del sol tomaba matices rojizos, su nariz era respingada, los labios medianos y rosados, sus ojos eran café oscuro, que en ocasiones llegaban a parecer color miel o verde, según la ropa que llevase. Lo único que le gustaba de su cuerpo eran sus manos, pues le parecía que eran muy bellas. Siguió caminando por un estrecho pasillo detrás de Rosalie, hasta una puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo. Rosalie la abrió con gran majestuosidad, con su gracia inigualable y la invitó a pasar.

-Esta será tu habitación, la que está en frente me pertenece, por si necesitas algo, no dudes ni un segundo en acudir a mí- Rosalie pronunció de un modo tan cortante esas palabras que Bella pensó sería mejor no ir con ella en ningún momento.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad ¿Podrías concederme un momento a solas?- Preguntó con mucha vergüenza.

-Por supuesto. Dentro de una hora será la comida, llega lo más temprano posible, a la reina no le gusta la impuntualidad.-Dijo con cierta molestia.

-Así lo haré- Respondió Bella.

Seguido de esto Rosalie salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bella paseó por la habitación y la encontró muy bonita, estaba tapizada de un rojo oscuro con detalles en dorado, su cama igualmente tenía un edredón carmín y las cortinas hacían juego. Tenía un bonito tocador con su espejo y todos sus baúles ya estaban allí. Decidió recostarse un momento en la cama, al fin su viaje había sido muy pesado.

Comenzó a sentir que alguien le daba suaves palmadas en la mejilla, entreabrió los ojos y notó que los rayos de sol eran muy fuertes, se levantó lentamente y terminó de despabilarse.

-Al fin despiertas Bella, ya es muy tarde y la comida está por empezar, la reina se molestará si no asistimos pronto- Dijo una bella muchacha que a pesar de su tocado, su cabello sobresalía en abundantes rizos.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, en un momento estaré lista, bastará con que acomode mi tocado- Respondió con prisas.-Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó con creciente curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Ángela, y sirvo a la reina Esme- Terminó su frase y seguido de eso se apresuró a su encuentro.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, parece que batallas con el tocado-Soltó una risa suave y discreta y comenzó a ayudarle.

Ángela terminó de ponerle el tocado e inmediatamente salieron por el pasillo que anteriormente había recorrido. Pasaron por la sala donde había estado la reina y llegaron al pasillo principal, dieron vuelta a la derecha y enseguida apareció una gran puerta de madera. Lo primero que vieron fue un salón lleno de gente, que platicaban animadamente esperando a que les sirviesen.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo, aún no han comenzado, fue lo mejor, no sabrías qué nos esperaba si hubiésemos llegado tare- Aliviada Ángela comenzó a caminar hacia el círculo de las damas.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado?- Preguntó Bella.

-Pues la reina se hubiera molestado, odia la impuntualidad y más si proviene de sus damas, o sea, nosotras, además no creo que hubieras deseado quedar mal frente a Edward.

-¿Edward?- Bella pensó quién era Edward, hasta ahora no sabía nada de la familia real de Inglaterra, excepto que se apellidaban Cullen, y por supuesto a la reina Esme, con quien había tratado.

-Edward es el príncipe, hijo de Esme y Carlisle, es muy guapo y todas las damas de la corte añoran estar con él, deberías saberlo, ¿Cómo es que sirves a la reina y no conoces la familia real?- Inquirió indignada Ángela.

-Es que acabo de llegar de Francia, y generalmente allá no les gusta hablar de los Cullen...- Respondió Bella.

En ese momento sonó el bastón del paje, quien anunciaba la llegada de la familia real. A la cabeza iba Carlisle Cullen, el rey, era bastante apuesto y parecía muy joven, a pesar de contar con más de cuarenta años, vestía calzas y jubón de un azul oscuro, y una capa a juego con su habitual corona. Seguido de él caminaba con gracia la reina, Esme; quien traía puesto su vestido color índigo y una corona con perlas, y finalmente, tras de ellos caminaba Edward. Era un ser que no parecía humano, podría pasar como cualquier cosa, menos humano, tenía el cabello de un castaño cobrizo, extrañamente desordenado, unos orbes verdes, casi del color de las esmeraldas, vestía jubón y calzas verde oscuro, realzando el color de sus ojos, al igual que sus padres, su tez era muy blanca, caminaba con la gracia de un felino, y su mirada era penetrante. De pronto Edward posó sus ojos sobre Bella, quien sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal, y sus mejillas se ruborizaban furiosamente. El contacto no duró más de un segundo, pero Bella creyó que fueron minutos.

La familia tomó su lugar en la mesa, y seguido de esto todos los presentes se sentaron, Bella no sabía en dónde iba, hasta que Ángela le indicó un lugar junto a ella y otra joven, que hasta el momento le resultaba desconocida. Mientras comía, Bella sentía una insistente mirada, decidió voltear para saber quién era y se sorprendió de ver al príncipe de Inglaterra viéndola fijamente, pero no la veía del modo que ella deseaba, la veía de una manera extraña, casi con odio, ella no entendía el porqué, aún no los habían presentado, tan sólo le había dedicado una furtiva mirada, cómo es posible que sin conocerla en absoluto él la odiase tanto.

Terminó la comida, y un paje anunció a Bella que su tío la quería ver. Bella siguió al paje y la llevó a una sala privada, donde su tío la esperaba.

-Me mandó llamar señor- Preguntó Bella, aunque con tono de afirmación.

-Sí, no te hemos llamado aquí por una simple razón, quiero que te cases, y no que te cases con un cualquiera, quiero que te cases con el príncipe- Dijo su tío exigencia.

Bella sintió que su mente se bloqueaba, tal vez había escuchado mal, ella no podía casarse con el príncipe, definitivamente no.

-Pero…Señor, ¿Cómo me voy a casar con el príncipe?, eso no es posible, yo no podría, él no…

-Claro que puedes y lo harás- La interrumpió su tío- El rey está muy enfermo, tal vez muera, es cuestión de un mes o menos, la reina está muy cansada y no podrá con el país, por lo que Edward será rey y por lo tanto necesita alguien que le apoye, y ese alguien serás tú-Sentenció de manera fría.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, él jamás se enamoraría de mí, yo no soy quién para casarme con él, yo no quiero hacerlo…-Murmuró Bella.

-Lo vas a hacer quieras o no, esto no es por amor, deberías saberlo. No seas estúpida y quítate esas ideas de la cabeza. Vas a hacer que se enamore de ti, o por lo menos hacerle creer que te ama, y te casarás con él. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo mandaré llamar a tu hermana, estoy seguro de que ella sí está dispuesta a servirle al país- Dijo con tono de sorna su tío.

Bella meditó lentamente esas palabras, no le agradaba el tono que usaba su tío, ella no quería exponer a su hermana, pero mucho menos quería exponerse así misma.

-¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no elegiste a Alice?- Preguntó exasperadamente.

-Sencillamente, Alice es muy caprichosa, y además ambiciosa, el príncipe espera una mujer sencilla, encantadora y que corresponda a sus gustos, tú te apegas más que Alice, ¿De qué otra forma crees que te hubiera elegido?-Contestó burlonamente-Quiero que mañana encuentres un pretexto y comiences a amistarte con el príncipe, y es una orden, ahora retírate.

Sin decir una palabra más su tío se puso a leer unos papeles, sabiendo que Bella no tenía más que hacer allí se retiró. ¿Cómo iba a enamorar al príncipe? Eso no lo sabía, su hermana era muchísimo más bella, carismática, no sería un trabajo difícil, pero ella no era así, su torpeza le quitaba gracia, además de ser tan distraída que llegaba a pasar por tonta. Eso era imposible, jamás lograría enamorar al príncipe.

Seguía pensando en ello cuando de pronto, se tropezó su propio vestido, bajo ella había una escalinata, iba a caerse, era seguro, sintió como su cuerpo por fuerza de la gravedad iba bajando y cerró los ojos, seguro el golpe le iba a dejar más de una contusión, pero nunca llegó…

-Debería tener más cuidado, milady-Dijo una voz sedosa, pero firme y con un tono tan grave que jamás había escuchado en un hombre.

-Gracias-Bella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con quien menos esperaba, Edward Cullen…


	2. Cabalgata

**¡Hola!**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, espero que les guste la continuación y si no es así pues ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas, les aseguro que las tomaré en cuenta para mejorar mi trabajo. Gracias nuevamente y pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. **

**Cabalgata**

Edward soltó suavemente la cintura de Bella mientras la miraba fijamente, tratando de saber qué era lo que ella pensaba. Bella sintió que el tiempo se detenía, por alguna extraña razón no podía sostener la mirada de Edward, había algo en él que la hacía avergonzarse y sentirse como una idiota. El contacto se rompió y al fin él articuló unas palabras que Bella no alcanzó a escuchar y sólo vio como se alejaba lentamente, dejándola parada en la entrada. Sin saber qué hacer Bella retomó su camino, tenía que pensar, idear un plan para poder quedarse con Edward. Su tío le había ordenado casarse con él, pero, independiente de eso ella realmente deseaba hacerlo, anhelaba estar con él, saber qué pensaba y cómo era, y aunque sonara estúpido quería compartir su vida con Edward. Ése pensamiento la hizo pararse en seco ¡Qué estaba pensando! Debía actuar de manera fría y calculadora, no podía permitirse soñar con tonterías, si lo hacía sería su fin.

El sol se ponía, dando un aire encantador y casi hechizado al jardín el cual era basto en flores coloridas y silvestres, contaba con variadas estatuas y réplicas de las más bellas obras, frente a ella se extendía todo un laberinto gigantesco, y a su izquierda había una fuente chapoteando agua clara y fresca. Decidió sentarse en una banqueta frente a la fuente y disfrutar el crepúsculo. Pasó el tiempo y la noche llegó, las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes había visto; frente a ella se extendía un manto infinito de constelaciones y deseó por un momento, permanecer así eternamente. Un viento frío comenzó a azotar y decidió que sería mejor entrar al castillo, no quería presentarse enferma ante el príncipe. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba por comenzar el banquete, por lo que se dirigió al salón principal donde se encontró con Ángela, tras ella estaba Lauren. Bella no se inmutó con la presencia de la última, y decidió conversar con Ángela, quien seguía mostrándose tan amigable como siempre. Platicaron por varios minutos, mientras el salón comenzaba a llenarse de gente; sólo faltaba la familia real. Después de algunos minutos llegaron los reyes, pero Edward no estaba allí, Bella se moría de curiosidad por saber dónde estaba el príncipe, pensó que tal vez llegaría después, pero desechó la idea al recordar que él odiaba la impuntualidad. Seguía preguntándose dónde estaba hasta que Lauren le habló, comenzaron a platicar con un dejo de hipocresía, Bella realmente deseaba salir de allí, no soportaba estar al lado de esa mujer. Pasó el tiempo y el banquete finalizó, la reina invitó a todos los comensales a su cámara privada para un pequeño baile. A pesar de sus intentos por no asistir, Ángela instó a Bella, diciendo que por ser dama de la reina era prácticamente obligatorio asistir. Resignada ella siguió a todos los presentes hacia la cámara de la reina. La noche pasó tranquilamente y luego de recibir varias propuestas para pasar el día siguiente Bella decidió retirarse, había cumplido su parte al asistir, ahora sólo deseaba descansar un poco.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando Bella despertó, el horario de Francia e Inglaterra era tan diferente que seguramente sería la única despierta, por lo que, sacó un bonito vestido de su baúl, era azul oscuro, adornado con exquisitos bordados en plata. Se colocó con cuidado el tocado, luego, estando lista salió al jardín. Estaba muy fresco y lamentó el hecho de no haber cargado con su capa, iba de regreso al castillo cuando salió el príncipe.

-Buenos días, su Majestad-Hizo una elegante reverencia, propia de la corte francesa, preguntándose por qué el príncipe estaba allí.

-Buen día, lady Swan. Veo que como yo ha decidido dar un paseo- A pesar de dirigirse a ella, Edward no la miraba, simplemente veía el bonito tocado que Bella portaba.

-Si a usted le incomoda, puedo retirarme-Bella comenzaba a molestarse, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente verla a los ojos?

-En realidad, me gustaría que se quedara. Usted debe adaptarse al castillo y conocerlo, aunque creo, va a tener mucho tiempo para eso… En fin, ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? Voy de cacería y es mejor salir temprano-Edward la miró inquisitivamente, tratando de ver la reacción de ella.

-Sólo si a su Majestad le complace-Hizo otra reverencia yendo hacia el príncipe, quien ya le tendía su brazo izquierdo. Bella lo aceptó gustosamente y caminó a su lado-¿Qué tipo de animales caza?

-Por lo general venados, son difíciles de cazar. Yo lo tomo como un reto, además su carne es muy deliciosa-Sonriendo volteó a ver la expresión de su acompañante, aunque decepcionado al ver que no se inmutaba. Bella veía el paisaje que se extendía ante ella, pretendiendo que ignoraba a su acompañante.

-Ayer tuve el placer de comerla. Estoy en desacuerdo con usted, con respecto a la delicia de la carne, aunque debo admitir que sí es apetecible. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarle…- Seguía mirando el camino, notaba su respiración acelerada y sentía que su pulso aumentaba considerablemente.- Tengo una gran duda, y espero que usted la pueda aclarar-Caminaban lentamente acercándose a los establos, Edward la miró rápidamente y se detuvieron, con los ojos le indicó que continuara- Ayer a mi llegada noté cierto desagrado de usted hacia mí, no entiendo por qué, si no nos conocíamos entonces, ni ahora…

-Disculpe, pero no creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso-Bella notó cómo Edward tensaba la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecían levemente, temió haber arruinado el poco progreso que había logrado, pero se sorprendió al ver que su mirada cambiaba instantáneamente; parecía casi amable-¿Aún desea acompañarme?-La miró fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-Por supuesto, para mí es un placer estar en compañía de su Majestad-Inclinó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

Edward sacó dos caballos, uno negro que tenía unos ojos tan oscuros como su pelaje, a su lado estaba otro, que era de un blanco deslumbrante. Los dos caballos parecían sumisos y ninguno traía silla de montar.

-¿Puede usted montar sin silla?- Él trataba de ponerla a prueba, lo sabía muy bien, pero ignoraba que su mayor pasión era la equitación, con silla o sin ella Bella montaba perfectamente, era la única cosa que hacía mejor que Alice, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

-Por supuesto Majestad, ¿Por quién me toma?-Seguido de esto subió ágilmente al corcel blanco, Edward ya estaba arriba del caballo negro y traía en su espalda un enorme arco y flechas. Silbó fuertemente y en seguida apareció un perro muy grande, al parecer un labrador dorado, que inmediatamente se situó al lado del corcel negro. Edward galopó rápidamente, Bella quien siempre trataba con delicadeza a sus caballos se sorprendió y trató de acelerar el paso sin lastimar al caballo, pero era inútil, para alcanzarlo debía golpear fuertemente al animal, pero prefería hacerlo antes de quedar como una inútil frente a él. Pocos segundos ya se encontraban a la par, Edward comenzó a disminuir el paso y llegaron a un prado. El sol comenzaba a salir, lo que hacía al paisaje hermoso. El perro comenzó a olfatear mientras ellos lo seguían. El perro corrió ágilmente y decidieron seguirlo, un cervatillo corría ágilmente como es propio en ellos, y Edward sin perder tiempo lanzó una rápida flecha que llegó a su destino, embriagado de felicidad recogió a su presa y la tomó por las patas, era muy pequeño, pero el se regocijaba por su victoria. Bella le felicitó efusivamente y dejó a la presa a un lado.

-Es usted muy hábil su Majestad, pero me gustaría intentarlo-Bella actuaba con timidez, realmente él era muy impotente y no podía expresarse a su manera.

-Por supuesto, espero que haya cazado antes, no espero resultar mal herido- A pesar de hablar burlonamente, Edward temía que la chica no fuera lo suficientemente hábil para el arco, pero deseaba ver hasta dónde llegaba.

-Descuide, en Francia esto es una tradición. Al igual que aquí, suelen cazar muy seguido- Bella tomó el arco y una flecha, esperando a que el perro siguiera una nueva presa. Vio que el perro comenzaba a inquietarse y se alejaba, subió rápidamente a su caballo y siguió al Labrador. No tardó mucho en distinguir una rápida mancha café, su mano temblaba por la adrenalina, pero aún así lanzó la flecha y dio en el blanco. Se apuró en llegar al lugar, y su felicidad aumentó al ver una gacela de gran tamaño muerta y tendida en el pasto.

-Vaya, que buena puntería tiene, milady, al parecer me ha opacado, eso no me gusta- Sonreía de manera diferente, parecía intimidado pero a la vez orgulloso, tomó a la presa por el cuello y la trepó al caballo, junto con él.

La mañana era muy fresca y Bella se sentía conforme consigo misma, por primera vez no se había caído y logró sorprender al joven. Ahora no cabía duda, podría conquistarlo. Iba a subir a su caballo cuando sintió que algo la golpeó, oyó el relinchar de los caballos y sintió que alguien la golpeaba fuertemente, luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

El olor de la leña quemándose la despertó, quiso levantarse, pero sentía que su cabeza pesaba demasiado, no podía escuchar nada, sólo los ecos de las voces, abrió lentamente los ojos y esperó a que las imágenes se volvieran nítidas, distinguió la cara de Ángela, evidentemente consternada, a Lauren viéndola morbosamente y muy alejada a Rosalie, quien seguía viéndola con desprecio. Había más damas, pero no lograba distinguirlas, Ángela seguía hablándole, pero ella seguía sin entender una palabra. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y en un instante la oscuridad volvió.

Los rayos de sol le molestaban, seguía sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, pero para su alivio ya distinguía el canto de los pájaros. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, y se dio cuenta que era más de mediodía, desde la mañana anterior no recordaba nada, excepto los caballos relinchando y fuertes golpes en su cabeza y su abdomen. ¿Qué había pasado? Vio que alguien se acercaba, afortunadamente, la habitación estaba vacía, sólo se encontraban en ella Bella y Ángela, la última se situó frente a ella y se sentó en un banco, esperando ver alguna reacción en Bella.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- Su voz era más ronca de lo normal, sentía la garganta seca, se enderezó lentamente y miró fijamente a Ángela, quien de inmediato le tendió una copa con agua fresca.

-En realidad no lo sé. Ayer, en el desayuno habíamos notado tu falta, y la del joven Edward, pero no le dimos mayor importancia, creíamos que estabas merodeando por el castillo y él generalmente no come en el salón. Ya iba a terminar el desayuno, cuando de pronto apareció él, contigo en sus brazos, estaba manchado de sangre, y lo único que dijo fue que necesitaba un doctor. Inmediatamente te trajeron aquí y vino un médico que te examinó, te puso unos vendajes y nos dejó instrucciones. No puedes levantarte, y estarás en cama tres meses, aproximadamente. Te sangraron, tenías un derrame en el abdomen a causa de unos fuertes golpes, y de la cabeza estás bien, según el médico-Ángela parecía asustada, y a la vez le dirigía miradas de compasión.

-¿Nadie sabe qué pasó?-Bella trataba de sacarle más información a Ángela, inútilmente.

-No, excepto el príncipe, pero se niega a hablar de eso-Ángela trataba de evadir el tema, se sentía muy incómoda hablando de eso-Pero, hay una cosa que sí te puedo decir; tras él venía un paje, se llama Jacob Black, aunque nunca ha sido allegado Edward tiene un cargo importante aquí.-Ángela se levantó y llenó con más agua la copa-Bebe, has de estar sedienta, enseguida llamaré para que te traigan la comida-Entregó la copa y salió de la habitación.

Bella no podía entender nada, no recordaba lo sucedido y Ángela no ayudaba en absoluto, además se mostraba incómoda con el tema. La puerta se abrió y entró precipitadamente un joven, que hasta el momento no había visto, era alto, atractivo y vestía calzas y jubón de tonos claros, parecía consternado y lentamente tomó el lugar que antes había ocupado Ángela.

-¿Cómo se encuentra milady?-Pronunció en un murmullo rápido, que Bella batalló en entender.

-Mejor. Usted es…-Bella lo miraba inquisitivamente, aunque el joven trataba por todos los medios evitarla.

-Jacob Black, realmente me da gusto conocerla, aunque me hubiera gustado un mejor comienzo…-Se mostraba realmente nervioso y al parecer era difícil para él hablarle en esos momentos- Usted no ha de recordar lo sucedido ayer, eso lo tengo por seguro, pero a eso he venido, a explicarle y a pedirle una de mis más sinceras disculpas.-Bella seguía con atención lo que le decía Black tan inseguro como al principio, tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, lo aumentó su nerviosismo. Decidió terminar el contacto y simplemente escucharlo.- Yo suelo cazar una vez por semana, y viendo el clima tan favorable decidí que lo mejor sería cazar ayer. Ya llevaba un buen rato en el prado, y había visto varias presas, pero ninguna era como la que yo buscaba, así que seguí buscando y de pronto vi una mancha, de color café; lancé la flecha, pero nada sucedió. Seguí buscando, y me percaté de otra mancha, los árboles sólo me dejaban ver algo que se movía; al parecer negro. Creí que era un lobo, o algún animal del bosque y disparé. Yo no sabía que era un caballo, lo juro. Oí un fuerte relincho y me di cuenta que había herido a un caballo me apresuré a llegar y ví que el animal dolorido trataba de huir y usted estaba bajo él, tirada al parecer inconsciente, el corcel escapó hecho una furia, y el otro se puso histérico. Por fortuna estaba el príncipe y logro calmar al blanco, la tomó a usted, trepó al caballo y se fue. Yo tomé el mío y lo seguí, dejamos nuestras presas y todo a un lado, para traerla a usted con vida. Recibió fuertes golpes, los caballos patean fuertemente; me sorprende que usted haya sobrevivido. La trajeron y esperé junto al príncipe el diagnóstico del médico. Luego, su alteza me hizo seguirlo a una cámara privada. Nunca hemos sido allegados, pero sabe que soy de confianza…Dentro me exigió una explicación, cuando le conté no se conformó con ello, y pidió que estuviera al pendiente de usted. Creo que eso fue innecesario, yo quiero compensarla por lo sucedido, me siento tan culpable, creí que usted…-Comenzó a sollozar, y Bella sintió lástima, al final él no era culpable.

-No se culpe Black, usted no sabía que yo estaba allí, no se atormente más y quédese tranquilo, con esto yo estoy conforme, no es necesario que trate de compensarme de otro modo- Bella no quería atenciones, estaba acostumbrada a herirse, y ahora lo último que deseaba eran atenciones.

-Por favor, milady, déjeme compensarla, si no, seguiré sufriendo tanto o más como ahora-Black se mostraba realmente sincero, pero hacía que Bella se incomodara enormemente.

-¿Cómo piensa compensarme?-No tenía interés alguno en Jacob ni lo que podía ofrecerle, pero debía aceptar su propuesta, no quería que se sintiera todo el tiempo culpable.

-¿Le gusta el mar?-Bella asintió levemente, siempre había adorado el mar, especialmente cuando se enojaba, hacía que todo pareciera nimio-Tengo un barco, es muy pequeño, no la impresionaría, pero creo que un paseo por el mar podría hacernos olvidar el malentendido-Los nervios habían desaparecido, Jacob hablaba con confianza y resultaba agradable.

-Me parece perfecto, aunque tendrá que esperar por que permaneceré aquí por más de un mes…-Bella no quería recordar el suceso, pero debía recalcar aquello, Jacob parecía muy animado, y eso no le gustaba.

-Por supuesto, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Ahora tengo que retirarme milady. Un placer conocerla-Besó suavemente su mano-Espero que la impresión que le haya causado, por lo menos mejorara un poco, por que usted a mí me ha dejado más que impresionado, me ha dejado…-Se interrumpió abruptamente-No deseo acosarla, así que callaré antes de decir alguna tontería. Ahora sí me retiro, por su bien y más por el mío, nos seguiremos viendo.

Salió apresuradamente, dejando a Bella otra vez sola en su habitación. Extrañamente el viaje le apetecía mucho, tal vez Jacob era de las pocas personas que seguían manteniéndose sinceras a pesar de la corte. Seguía sin gustarle ese tipo de vida, aún anhelaba el campo, pero debía resignarse, había aceptado un reto, y cuando la retaban, nada ni nadie podía detenerla.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, inmediatamente murmuró que pasaran, se sorprendió inmensamente al ver a Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándola fijamente. Sintió vergüenza, traía un simple camisón puesto encima, sus cabellos, usualmente lacios ahora eran una maraña enorme que la hacían ver casi ridícula. Inmediatamente un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara e intentó ocultarla. Escuchó cómo el joven se aproximaba y se sentaba en su cama, directamente hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-Su voz seguía pareciendo terciopelo, no podía concebir que un hombre tuviera esa voz, tan hermosa y potente a la vez, tranquilizadora y amenazante por igual.

-Mejor. El dolor ya no es tan fuerte y la pesadez del cuerpo se ha ido-Volteaba hacia otro lado, la vergüenza era mucha, ¿Por qué tenía que presentarse en ése momento?- ¿Ha sufrido algún daño alteza?-Quería evadir cualquier tipo de atención, especialmente de Edward, no lo soportaba.

-No, por fortuna. -Hizo una pausa, meditando sus próximas palabras-Disculpa lo que pasó, jamás había pasado esto, y mucho menos a mí- Tomó suavemente la mano de Bella, logrando que ésta lo mirara y se sonrojara aún más-No me gusta poner en peligro a las personas, mucho menos me gusta arriesgar a quien quiero. Realmente fue una estupidez llevarte a cazar…-Bella meditaba las palabras, tenía que decir algo a favor de él. Lo miró por un momento, luego estando a punto de hablar fue interrumpida.-Por eso es que te pido que te alejes de mí, temo que por alguna razón, cuando te encuentres conmigo, pueda pasar algo peor… así que no te acerques más.-Su tono era frío, como el hielo, pero sus ojos mostraban un potente dolor. Siguió acariciando la mano de Bella, ella buscaba su mirada, pero él se negaba. Trató de tomar su rostro, pero fue detenida en el acto.

-Yo no deseo hacer eso, quiero estar con usted Alteza. Además lo que me ha pasado es sólo un insignificante incidente, no pasó nada grave, pronto estaré en pie y todo lo sucedido se olvidará…-Su voz sonaba nerviosa, lo que menos quería era transmitir su temor, dejar expuestos sus sentimientos. Edward la miró fijamente, molesto. Alejó su mano de la de Bella y se quedó sentado en la silla, sin hacer nada más que mirar el vacío.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos, el ambiente era tenso y frío. El noble se portaba de manera distante y fría y la joven no sabía que hacer. Acercó lentamente su mano, quería rozar la piel de él, sentir su tacto increíblemente frío y suave como la porcelana, pero fue rechazada. Desesperada por no captar su atención, Bella decidió que sería mejor hablar, tratar de aclarar las cosas. Estaba pensando en lo que iba a decir cuando repentinamente Edward se levantó de su silla y se alejó dando grandes y rápidas zancadas. Le deseó con tono frío que se recuperara y salió a trompicones. Todo se había vuelto tan confuso. El día anterior era una mujer completamente feliz y confiada en que lograría estar con el príncipe, y ahora, sólo ahora se sentía completamente abandonada, como una muñeca de trapo tirada en un rincón. No lograba entenderlo, tenía unos cambios de carácter muy drásticos y su parecer con respecto a las personas cambiaba rápidamente.

Algunos días pasaron, Bella seguía recibiendo visitas, pero no tan bastas como al inicio de su incapacidad. Todos los hombres de la corte la habían visitado alguna vez, simplemente para dedicarle algún poema romántico o cortejarla, sin resultado alguno (A pesar de sus intentos). Eran bastante insistentes y tediosos, comenzaba a odiar aquello, ¿Por qué eran tan hipócritas? Sólo uno había conseguido arrancar una sonrisa natural y sincera de su bello rostro; Jacob Black. A pesar de que leía poemas de amor, lo hacía con tal sorna, que Bella soltaba discretas carcajadas al ver las graciosas florituras de sus manos, la expresión exagerada de su rostro y el tono meloso, mucho más agudo recitando burlonamente los versos, en ocasiones, insinuando algo más íntimo a lo que se refería el verso. No había pasado un día sin que Jacob la visitara, y tampoco faltaba alguna graciosa actuación de él para hacerla sentir jovial. Su recuperación estaba siendo bastante rápida, y gracias a las atenciones de las otras damas logró ponerse en pie antes de lo esperado. A penas habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente, aunque las heridas seguían doliendo y necesitaban más tiempo Bella decidió salir de su claustro. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo diferente a estar todo el tiempo recostada en la cama. Ése día pidió ayuda a Ángela, para vestirse y salir a desayunar juntas, la dama se había sorprendido de la rápida recuperación de ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Eligieron que un vestido en tonos cafés oscuros, al final estaba llegando el otoño y a Bella le fascinaba vestir acorde a las estaciones. Pero no había tomado en cuenta un pequeño detalle, que al final no resultó ser tan pequeño. El corsé, (a pesar de estar lo más flojo posible) ceñía firmemente su cintura, lo cual le molestaba en las recientes heridas. Intentó probar con otro vestido, pero siempre era el mismo resultado. Decidió usar el primero, si iba a sufrir al menos que valiese la pena. Su vestido era color chocolate, con un escote cuadrado, la tela se cernía en torno a los hombros, resaltando la exquisitez de su figura. Naturalmente, parte de su espalda estaba al descubierto, debido al amarre de las cintas, la falda era amplia y pomposa, caía como una cascada y carecía de adornos, excepto un discreto ribete dorado en el corsé. Se puso su "B" de oro y se colocó el tocado a juego, estando lista salió con Ángela. Desayunaron con el séquito de la reina, la cual las invitó a pasar el día navegando por el río Támesis. La tarde fue realmente agradable, todas las damas mostraron sus talentos frente a la reina, la cual se veía gratamente sorprendida, Bella no se quedó atrás y demostró ser muy talentosa en el campo. Su suave voz daba un toque dulce a su canción, y cada una de las mujeres se conmovió por la interpretación de ésta. Cantó una canción sencilla, evitando cualquier esfuerzo mayor que pudiera acrecentar el dolor. Estaba anocheciendo y decidieron regresar. Después de tanto tiempo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Se disponía a ir hacia la cámara de la reina, cuando un paje la detuvo, enseguida el júbilo se desvaneció y en su lugar vino la sensación de hastío que siempre le acompañaba cuando la citaban a una típica reunión familiar. Se excusó con la reina y sus damas y siguió sumisamente al paje, iban en dirección a la cámara de su tío, Bella se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, sabía que algo iba a pasar, algo nada bueno.

Después de varios minutos de camino llegó a su destino, entró y encontró a sus padres y a su tío esperándola. Hizo una elegante reverencia y se situó frente a ellos, esperando que le explicaran el motivo de la reunión. Su tío bebió un poco de cerveza, dejó la copa a un lado y seguido de esto la miró, como si fuera algo insignificante.

-Mañana llega tu hermana de Francia, tu padre la recogerá en el puerto al medio día.-Dijo como si hablase del clima o cualquier otra banalidad, miró inquisitivamente a la joven escrutando su rostro.-Prepara una alcoba para ella y entera a las damas para que la reciban adecuadamente. Puedes irte.-Volvió a tomar su copa y bebió más cerveza que antes, ignoró a su sobrina y se dedicó a los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Bella se retiró, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sus emociones estaban divididas, al fin vería a su hermana, lo más preciado que tenía, desde su llegada a Inglaterra la había añorado, durante su incapacidad había deseado fervientemente que estuviera a su lado, pero ahora todo era diferente. Siempre había sido "la otra chica Swan" opacada por su hermana, que parecía ser la mujer perfecta en todos los aspectos. Comparada con ella Bella era una burda imitación en belleza, carisma y personalidad. Siempre había sido dulce, cariñosa, amable y comprensiva, mientras que Alice era graciosa, coqueta, desinhibida y en pocas palabras lo que ella jamás sería. Finalmente había logrado ser la única Swan en algún lado, hasta ese momento no se había visto opacada por nadie, hasta cierto punto sentía que había sido el centro de atención, no es que fuera egoísta o egocéntrica, simplemente estaba disfrutando una sensación jamás experimentada, quería seguir sintiéndola, pero desgraciadamente se había acabado. Dentro de pocas horas su hermana llegaría y sería de nuevo una sombra invisible e ignorada, como siempre había sido. Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba, había algo dentro de ella que la carcomía por dentro. No era el temor que siempre sentía, era algo mucho más fuerte que ella, era una mezcla de rabia, temor y celos, pero sobre todo sentía pavor, pavor a que Edward se enamorara de Alice…


	3. Alice

**¡Hola!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado a seguir con la historia. Espero que igualmente les guste, o si es posible, les guste aún más que los anteriores. Bueno, saben que acepto todo tipo de críticas para mejorar mi trabajo, realmente les agradeceré que me digan qué cosas no les gustan de la historia. De antemano, gracias por leer esta historia y pues espero que la disfruten.**

**Capítulo 3: Alice.**

Podía ver por el ventanal el extenso paisaje que se erguía ante ella, impotente y hermoso realzado por los claros rayos dorados de sol. A pesar de la deslumbrante belleza, su ánimo seguía decaído y lo único que podía reanimarla eran estúpidos pensamientos infantiles. Se había imaginado cómo Alice era atacada por bandidos, muchos de estos pensamientos viajaban en su mente una y otra vez dándole una esperanza, pero era inútil, sabía que pronto llegaría. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y notó cómo un imponente carruaje se acercaba al castillo. Estaba decidido, al llegar su hermana saludaría con frívola cordialidad, haría una elegante reverencia y se mostraría como la refinada señorita francesa que era. Vio cómo su hermosa hermana bajaba del carruaje, con exquisita elegancia y caminaba con altanería hacia el castillo. Sus faldas bailaban al compás de sus pasos, con tanta gracia que en lugar de caminar parecía que danzaba. Rápidamente Bella tomó su lugar en el pasillo principal, repasó mentalmente su plan y esperó pacientemente a que su hermana llegara. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y al ver a Alice se sorprendió corriendo infantilmente hacia ella y pronunciando su nombre con una voz una octava más alta de lo usual. Alice por su parte, había dejado a un lado la pose de señorita elegante para abalanzarse hacia los brazos de su hermana, chillando de emoción y mirándola fijamente.

-Vaya, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi-Sus profundos ojos azules la miraban con alegría, mientras tomaba sus manos, eran tan heladas como recordaba-Creo que te estás convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita.

Bella se sonrojó inmediatamente y enseguida la guió hacia la cámara de la Reina. Los halagos de Alice eran en vano, pues siempre que se encontraran juntas Bella se sentiría el ser menos agraciado del planeta. Llegaron rápidamente a la cámara y al abrirse las puertas vieron como un cuadro viviente, la reina estaba frente a sus damas bordando un extenso manto con las imágenes del cielo impresas, mientras sus damas sentadas alrededor de ella bordaban las orillas haciendo lucir sus pomposas faldas. Esme dejó gustosamente su labor y alzó la cabeza graciosamente. Invitó a Alice, quien se acercó e hizo una bonita reverencia francesa, seguida de Bella, quien trastabilló al hacer su reverencia tan baja. Inmediatamente se irguió al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso rojo.

Bella se dispuso a mostrarle su habitación a Alice, que estaba a un lado de la suya. Platicaban sobre el largo viaje, el clima y todo tipo de banalidades. Bella estaba realmente feliz de ver a Alice, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo sin haber tenido noticias suyas, sin embargo sentía que un gran peso caía en su estómago y esa sensación en lugar de abandonarla, crecía cada vez que escuchaba la melodiosa voz de su hermana haciendo algún comentario. Alice sólo era un año menor que Bella, apenas contaba con catorce años. Finalmente llegaron a una bonita puerta de madera, que abrió lentamente, dejando ver una habitación luminosa completamente bañada por el sol. Alice entró dando unos pasos agraciados, que más bien parecían pequeños saltos. Inmediatamente se dispuso a revisar sus baúles, no quería que faltara ningún vestido, pues todos estaban a la última moda francesa y ella siempre gustaba de lucir a la moda. Bella decidió regresar a la cámara de la reina, Alice temiendo quedarse sola la acompañó, siguió hablando con una voz llena de alegría, mientras Bella fingía escucharla. Llegaron a la cámara y entraron para comenzar su labor con respecto a la bonita imagen que la reina pretendía bordar. Alice había recibido sólo una esquina de tela, donde bordaría un basto cielo azul, Bella bordaba parte del manto de la virgen. La reina le designaba a cada dama su bordado, confiando en las habilidades de cada una. Mientras bordaban platicaban alegremente de los sucesos del castillo. El crepúsculo estaba llegando, y con él los sonidos de un carro y varios caballos, el rey finalmente había llegado. Alice se apresuró a ver por el ventanal, acompañada de Bella, quien estaba deseosa de ver a Edward. Pronto notó su presencia y vio cómo éste levantaba la vista hacia el ventanal, Bella pensó que fue su imaginación, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién era él Bella?-Preguntó ávidamente Alice, un extraño brillo iluminaba sus ojos azules, realzando el bello color.

-Él es el príncipe Edward-Miró a su hermana quien con la mirada pedía saber más del noble-Es muy reservado y rara vez viene a visitar a la reina, además de que tampoco le gusta comer con sus padres. Al parecer sólo convive con ellos en privado o cuando el Rey lo invita a la cacería.-Le dio la espalda al ventanal y se dispuso a seguir con su bordado, cuando irrumpieron fuertes carcajadas en el umbral de la puerta.

El rey había llegado y con él Edward. Miró rápidamente a Bella, extrañamente no la miraba con rencor como antes, ahora le había dedicado una mirada cargada de emociones, que eran imposibles de identificar. Inmediatamente retiró la mirada y se dirigió a su madre, saludándola con respeto y afecto. Bella se había sonrojado notoriamente, y decidió volver a sentarse en su lugar. Alice se quedó de pie tras ella tratando de descifrar la actitud de su hermana. El rey se acercó a Esme y la saludó calurosamente.

-Señora, he estado bajo los rayos del sol todo el día, pero no es hasta ahora que estoy completamente deslumbrado.-Sonreía como un adolescente enamorado, a pesar que ya casi cumplía los cuarenta. Esme se ruborizó ligeramente e invitó a su esposo a tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Hoy ha llegado la señorita Swan-En sus ojos se notaba el cariño maternal que profesaba a cada una de sus damas-Será otra de mis damas y nos acompañará por un tiempo prolongado.-Invitó a Alice a pasar al frente. Edward se encontraba de pie junto a su madre, e inmediatamente posó su mirada sobre Alice. Bella sintió que un peso caía hasta su estómago, jamás había visto esa mirada en Edward.

-Su Majestad-Alice hizo una impecable reverencia, haciendo que Edward la mirara con más intensidad-Para mí será un placer servirla, tanto a usted como a su familia.

-Aún no has dicho tu nombre-Carlisle había hablado, le miraba con ternura como si fuese una hija y no cualquier dama de la corte. En ese momento Bella sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, hasta el momento había sido la favorita, pero ahora no era mas que la sombra de su hermana.

-Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Swan, y estoy aquí para servirle-Hizo otra impecable reverencia y se irguió elegantemente, con su inigualable gracia sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bienvenida entonces Lady Alice- Carlisle se había puesto de pie, invitando a Esme a seguirle- La cena se servirá dentro de unos minutos, espero tener el placer de su compañía-Dijo de forma general, y afianzando a su esposa del brazo se retiró.

Edward no se había movido de su lugar, tenía la mirada perdida y no parecía hacerle caso a nada ni a nadie. Bella sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarse salió apresuradamente de ahí, tenía que ir a algún lugar, donde fuera. Alice notando el estado de su hermana salió tras ella. Bella corría como si su vida dependiese de ello, atravesó puertas, pasillos y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al único lugar donde sentía paz, al lugar donde había descubierto que podía alejarse de todo, donde sentía que el mundo era insignificante. Llegó al jardín que antes le había proporcionado calma y se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a la fuente. Comenzó a llorar entrecortadamente, sentía que su alma se desgarraba lentamente, creía sentir cómo su corazón se desangraba gota a gota. Sintió que unos ligeros pasos se aproximaban a ella, pero no le importó. Alice se había sentado a su lado, y delicadamente la acostó en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Bella seguía llorando, ahora con más intensidad que antes, no soportaba su situación. Lloró hasta que sus lágrimas parecieron agotarse, y con ellas su energía, solo cerró los ojos sintiendo las suaves caricias de su hermana y se sumió en un profundo sueño. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco recordaba más que imágenes distorsionadas debido a las lágrimas, quería despertar pero no podía, el cansancio era mucho y no le permitía recobrarse. Sintió que alguien la cargó, y se tranquilizó al sentir sus pasos, comenzó a marearse por el vaivén y se aferró al jubón del hombre, inmediatamente se llenó de un delicioso y fresco aroma, que era indescriptible, pero que lograba llenar todos sus sentidos y sumirla en un estado de sopor. Las sensaciones la llenaban por completo, parecía que su cuerpo se llenaba de una electricidad embriagante y que por alguna razón no quería desprenderse de él, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al abrazo protector que la sostenía, haciéndola sentir completa y segura. Sintió que los pasos aminoraban la marcha, y escuchó como una puerta rechinaba quedamente al abrirse, algunos pasos más y sintió que la recostaban cuidadosamente en su lecho. Quería despertarse, impedir que su protector se alejara, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía por la fatiga, pero pronto se vio tranquilizada por una mano suave e increíblemente fría que acariciaba su rostro, en seguida Bella supo quién era, inconscientemente sonrió y nuevamente se sumió en un sueño sin imágenes.

El alba comenzó a despuntar, y Bella se despertó sintiendo una calidez hasta el momento desconocida. Sentía una inmensa felicidad al recordar lo que había pasado, aún sin dejar de lado la posibilidad de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, Bella seguía sintiendo que nada podía afectarla. Se levantó y preparó un baño con agua tibia y fragancia de rosas. Estuvo dentro hasta que el agua perdió su calor y salió en busca de algún vestido, finalmente eligió uno color uva, que resaltaba el pálido tono de su piel y daba unos toques rojizos a su cabello, se puso el tocado a juego y salió rumbo a las cocinas. Seguramente la hora del desayuno había pasado, por lo que tendría que comer a parte. Tomó unas cuantas frutas y un pan con queso. La comida le supo maravillosamente deliciosa, y gustosa de ello salió hacia la cámara de la reina. Al llegar se encontró con Alice, hasta el momento eran las únicas que se encontraban allí. Bella se sentía impaciente por saber lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero Alice se había negado a contarle algo, iba a insistir nuevamente pero ahora fue acallada por la voz de la Reina quien llegaba seguida de todas las damas.

-Buenos días, Lady Bella y Lady Alice, espero que su noche haya sido placentera-Sonrió ampliamente y con la calidez propia de la madre-Temo que tengo que darles una noticia maravillosa-Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, y su voz destilaba algo más que alegría-He organizado un baile, el que se celebrará en el _Château vert._ Lamentablemente-Hizo una pausa viendo la reacción de sus damas, quienes pasaron de la alegría a la expectación inmediatamente- Debido a mi estado de salud no podré acompañarlas, pero estaré gustosa de verlas. Tendrán que trabajar mucho en la coreografía y yo misma les asignaré los papeles que interpretarán. Espero que no haya problemas debido a eso-Las miró significativamente, dando a entender que no aceptaría conflictos de ningún tipo.- Lady Bella, lady Alice, lady Lauren y lady Ángela representarán el baile y yo pronto les diré los papeles que interpretarán. Por lo pronto necesito que vayan con la Sra. Lewis, quien les tomará las medidas para sus respectivos vestidos.

La reina mandó llamar a la diseñadora, una anciana menuda y simpática que traía consigo dos jóvenes muchachas. Pronto Bella se vio envuelta en pesadas telas de un color verde esmeralda, adornadas con bordados dorados. Así pasaron el día las damas, escogiendo las telas, viendo los distintos tocados, entre otras cosas.

Un olor a manzana llenó el ambiente, Bella despertó de sus sueños como jamás lo había hecho, el olor le causaba una agradable sensación de confort y le recordaba a su infancia, cuando era pequeña su madre solía hacerle un pastel de manzana para desayunar y desde que tenía memoria se levantaba con simplemente olerlo. Comenzó a abrir los ojos y notó que extrañamente el cuarto estaba oscuro, se enderezó rápidamente y vio cómo Alice la miraba con ternura y cariño, haciendo entrever su pícara sonrisa llena de emoción y entusiasmo, al fin lo comprendió, el día había llegado. Después de pasar un mes entero entre prácticas de danza, pruebas de vestido, elecciones de tocados, máscaras y un sinfín de cosas, Bella se había agotado tanto hasta el punto de olvidar en qué día vivía. Cada día parecía igual, sólo su hermana lograba hacerlo distinto de alguna forma.

-Me he levantado muy temprano para hacer esto-Sonreía significativamente mientras extendía un plato con un enorme pedazo de pastel-Aunque no lo he hecho sola, debo decir, sabes que las cocinas se ponen en marcha muy temprano, y he recibido un poco de ayuda, aún así lo hice para ti, y espero que te guste.-Parecía muy emocionada por alguna razón, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente al lecho y contempló cómo su hermana comía con un dejo de torpeza.

-Muchas gracias, cocinas tan bien como nuestra madre-Dijo con la boca llena, se encontraba llena de migas, pero no le importó, lo menos que quería era preocuparse de la etiqueta.-¿Ya me puedes decir qué ha pasado? O tengo que esperar hasta mañana-Los ojos de Alice brillaron instantáneamente, se levantó de la silla con júbilo y se abalanzó al lecho donde estaba su hermana, abrazándola cariñosamente y tirándole el pastel al suelo.

-No sé cómo decirte la noticia, es tanta la emoción que no puedo contenerla-Soltó un chillido de emoción, Bella se impacientaba cada vez más por el misterio de su hermana-Pero, viendo que no puedes esperar más y que el tiempo se acaba lo diré de un tirón…-Hizo una pausa breve aumentando la expectación, parecía encantada por saber algo que su hermana desconocía y que en apariencia era muy importante.- ¡Emmet vendrá esta noche al baile!

Bella se quedó sin aliento, Emmet era su hermano mayor, y no lo había visto desde hacía ya cuatro años, no podía recordar su rostro con exactitud y el tono de su voz había desaparecido de su memoria. Los tres eran de edades similares, primero estaba Emmet quien contaba con 19 años de edad, luego Bella quien tenía 15 y finalmente, Alice apenas había cumplido los 14 años. La similitud de edades los había unido siempre, en su infancia nunca podían estar separados, sentían la necesidad de estar juntos. Desde los once años Emmet fue enviado a Alemania, para aprender todo sobre la corte y las batallas, en realidad Bella nunca supo con exactitud para qué habían enviado allá a su hermano, no fue hasta cuatro años después que lo vio. Fue una visita breve, estuvo con ellas apenas una semana y después partió rumbo a Inglaterra, al llegar recibió un cargo importante que lo hacía viajar constantemente, ahora se encontraba en España negociando algunos asuntos del rey, Bella sabía que era improbable encontrarse con su hermano, pero ahora tendría la posibilidad de verlo nuevamente, ahora como todo un hombre.

-¿Estás segura?-Miraba con escepticismo a su hermana, era demasiado maravilloso como para ser real, quería ver a su hermano, de eso no había dudas, pero no deseaba verse envuelta en ilusiones que no se cumplirían.

-Claro que sí, padre me lo dijo ayer en la noche mientras discutíamos mi situación, aún no saben con quién casarme y están viendo las dotes. Ya han conseguido un buen matrimonio a Emmet es por eso que vendrá al baile-Sonaba algo desilusionada, al parecer la elección de sus padres no concordaba con sus ideas.

-¿Sabes de quién se trata?-Preguntó ávida por conocer cualquier información relacionada con su hermano, lo último que quería era que su hermano fuese infeliz, y extrañamente Alice siempre había poseído un don previendo lo que convenía a sus hermanos, jamás se equivocaba y eso preocupaba sobremanera a Bella.

-Se trata de Lauren, pero a mí no me agrada, siento que él debería estar con otra persona. He hecho hasta lo imposible por convencer a padre, pero lo conoces y sabes que se pone necio. Tal vez Emmet llegue a arreglar todo el asunto, mientras seguiré tratando de cambiar todo esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Hablaba con tal seguridad que era imposible creerle, cierto era que su padre siempre había sido un necio, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza nadie se lo podía quitar, y ahí erradicaba el problema, Bella no creía siquiera que Emmet fuera capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Alice rompió el abrazo que habían mantenido durante la conversación y se dispuso a entregar un hermoso vestido color champaña, ribeteado con hilos de oro y adornado con pequeñas pero abundantes perlas. Bella se dio un rápido baño con agua tibia y tomó un lienzo para secarse. Luego un poco más relajada, y dejando a un lado el tema de su hermano se vistió para seguir a Alice a su cámara. Alice tomó un vestido exactamente igual y luego de su baño se lo puso. Extrañamente su hermana poseía un porte tan elegante que hacía ver su vestido aún más hermoso que el de Bella, aunque fueran exactamente iguales, Bella trató de ignorar sin éxito la belleza de su hermana y decidieron ir a la cámara de la reina, donde siguieron sus bordados silenciosamente. Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar las damas, todas vestidas exactamente igual y reanudando su labor con el lienzo de la reina. Pasaron toda la tarde charlando mientras bordaban, escuchando la agradable melodía de un violín, que parecía acompasada por el viento. Llegó la hora decisiva y las damas fueron por sus vestidos para probarlos y ensayar por última vez la alegre danza, tenían entendido que la obra trataba sobre unas damas que bailaban celebrando algún importante acontecimiento, cuando de pronto eran atacadas por unos bandidos y finalmente rescatadas por un grupo de apuestos hombres. Sabían que el rey no iba a ser parte de los héroes, pero la reina había afirmado que Edward interpretaría el papel en lugar de su padre, la reina les había advertido que portaría una máscara dorada. Cada "héroe" escogería a una dama, y todas rezaban emocionadas por ser la elegida. El crepúsculo se acercaba, indicando que el tiempo se agotaba y cada vez el baile estaba más próximo, las damas emocionadas tomaron sus capas y tras la reina salieron hacia el _Château vert, _donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Estaba a unos escasos veinte minutos, pero como es propio de la corte, decidieron ir por el Támesis para acortar aún más el camino, iban en una hermosa nave, decorada con enormes adornos bañados en oro y portando las más hermosas representaciones sobre los paisajes ingleses. Navegaban bajo el manto del cielo, que parecía lleno de pequeños diamantes resplandecientes por la luz de una hermosa luna plateada, Bella se sentía feliz, viendo las constelaciones y escuchando el laúd. Su hermana parecía discutir con la reina sobre sus conocimientos en astronomía, los cuales eran bastísimos para alguien de su edad. A su paso el pueblo les saludaba cordialmente y le deseaban larga vida a la reina, parecía ser una soberana amada por sus súbditos, algo muy extraño dentro de la nobleza. Bella recordaba que en Francia tanto el pueblo como los nobles eran bastante fríos, y jamás se demostraba el aprecio entre ambas sociedades, cierto era que Inglaterra parecía más cálido que Francia, cosa que la confortó grandemente.

A lo lejos se extendía un enorme y hermoso castillo, Bella no tardó en comprender a qué se debía su nombre. Era común que en Inglaterra predominaran los paisajes verdes, pero este castillo tenía más vegetación que ningún otro, estaba adornado por unas enredaderas que lo hacían ver mítico y hermoso, unos bastos prados se extendían alrededor, pero la noche no dejaba ver más allá. La luz mortecina que desprendían las antorchas lo hacían ver casi mágico.

Bajaron cuidadosamente del pequeño barco y emprendieron el camino rumbo al interior del castillo, el cual, la sorprendió nuevamente por su inexorable belleza. Estaba adornado con sólo dos colores, verde y dorado, pero había tantas tonalidades, que Bella jamás concibió hasta ése momento, cuántos matices puede tener un simple color. Llegaron a la parte principal del salón, que estaba despejada para permitir que la danza se diera sin ningún problema, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que los presuntos "ladrones" eran sólo un grupo de niños, provenientes de la iglesia, quienes no contaban con más de once años de edad. Le causó mucha gracia, al parecer esa velada prometía más que ninguna otra, además tendría la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Emmet. Parecía que ésta iba a ser la noche más feliz de su vida. El salón comenzó a llenarse en poco tiempo, Bella buscaba impacientemente a Edward, necesitaba mirarlo, se conformaba con sólo un vistazo fugaz de su figura, pero se vio decepcionada al ser oculta tras una puerta, dejando de lado el salón y por consiguiente la oportunidad de verlo antes de la danza. El maestro de danza repitió por última vez la alegre coreografía, dándoles indicaciones de qué hacer con los niños para que no estropearan la danza, Bella oía sin escuchar, sólo quería ver a Edward, lo demás no importaba. Dejó de poner atención a lo que el hombre decía y se sumió en sus pensamientos, pronto notó cómo era suavemente empujada al centro del salón, la música alegre comenzó a sonar y su cuerpo automáticamente comenzó a bailar, dando así inicio a la noche que tanto había prometido le había prometido.


	4. El baile

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento muchísimo el retraso del capítulo, que de hecho es muy corto debido a que lo hice con poca inspiración y poquísimo tiempo. La verdad no me acordaba de la historia y ahorita no sabía cómo continuarla, si no les gusta sólo díganlo y la cambiaré. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me han dado muchísimo ánimo para continuar con esta historia. Espero no haber sido muy cursi y pues aquí está. Disfrútenla.**

Bella siguió la coreografía tal como lo deseaba el ansioso maestro de danza, quien por supuesto era un hombre importante de la corte y exigía mucho. Bella seguía buscando a Edward por la sala, pero sólo veía gente con máscaras, por supuesto doradas, que le impedían reconocerlas. De pronto un montón de chiquillos excitados entraron a la sala y comenzaron a lanzar pétalos de rosa a guisa de lanzas y piedras, las damas corrían despavoridas, por supuesto y en ese momento entraron los caballeros reales quienes rescataron exitosamente a las damas, Bella seguía buscando a Edward por el lugar, hasta que su figura comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, no cabía duda de que ése era el hombre que tanto anhelaba ver, su caminar y sus ojos que la miraban con fiereza no dejaban otra opción. Bella sintió que Edward tomaba agresivamente su cintura y que se sumergían en un sensual y apasionado baile que parecía no tener fin. Bella recordaba las palabras que Alice le había dicho antes de llegar al castillo, debían comportarse como unas bellas cortesanas que no serían presa fácil para nadie y por supuesto Bella sentía que lo arruinaba todo, con sólo una mirada ella caía rendida a los pies de Edward, era inevitable. La música terminó, pero Edward dio pie para que continuara, lo último que quería era alejarse de esa mujer que le causaba tanto deseo, ya no sabía distinguir si era sólo una atracción muy fuerte o era un amor puro, del que solía hablarse mucho en la corte, pero igualmente era raro verlo, como fuera, el sólo quería permanecer con ella, sentirla, tomarla de la cintura y seguir dando círculos por la habitación siguiendo el alegre compás de la música. Siguieron bailando y se olvidaron por completo de la gente que los rodeaba, en ese momento sólo existían ellos dos y nada más importaba, sólo el permanecer juntos aunque fuera por una noche.

La música volvió a detenerse y esta vez Edward con una sonrisa triunfante dio una seña y todos se desenmascararon incluida Bella quien al verlo fingió tanta emoción que se tropezó y trató de hacerlo parecer un desmayo. Edward preocupado por ella fue a su alcance y la tomó en sus brazos tratando de traer su conciencia de vuelta, Alice, como es de esperarse hábilmente quitó el elegante tocado que adornaba la cabeza de Bella para que el cabello cayera en cascada y resbalara entre los dedos de su querido.

Luego de oler colonias de varias flores Bella recuperó el conocimiento, seguía odiando su torpeza, esta vez le había costado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en el cual nadie reparó por su puesto. Alice la tomó delicadamente y la sentó en un balcón con la ventana abierta para que se despejara un poco, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de cortesanos que pretendían entretenerse mientras esperaban ansiosamente la cena. Bella sentía las miradas celosas de algunas mujeres, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era olvidarse del horrible dolor de cabeza y admirar el hermoso paisaje que se extendía a lo largo del castillo. Deseaba ser libre, lo anhelaba, estar en la corte era muy cansino, sobre todo, por tener una hermana mandándola todo el tiempo, un amor imposible y por soportar todas las hipocresías de la corte. Ella sólo deseaba ser feliz, pero su felicidad costaba una corona y una nación entera.

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fría mano de porcelana que tomaba suave pero firmemente su hombro y pasaba por su cuello, segura de quien era volteó y vio a Edward quien seguía mirándola con una mezcla extraña de sensualidad y agresividad

Bella se incorporó y quedó frente a él, tenía la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el hombre que deseaba y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla. Alice que vigilaba todo hizo que la familia se acomodara de tal modo que Bella y Edward no fueran vistos fácilmente, pero tampoco que estuvieran tan ocultos.

-Parece que te sorprendió muchísimo verme bailando contigo-Dijo Edward seductoramente.

-La verdad, no esperaba que fuese usted, su majestad- Dijo avergonzándose y bajando la vista.

-Entonces, ¿A quién esperabas?-Sonaba divertido con la plática, Bella parecía ser la primer persona sincera en la corte y eso realmente lo atraía.

-No lo sé, algún cortesano o un extranjero, un embajador tal vez… Realmente no lo sé- Dio vueltas a la sortija que traía en la mano, estaba haciendo todo lo que Alice le había prohibido.

-¿Un extranjero? Vaya, jamás hubiera imaginado yo eso, sueñas mucho Bella- Rió suavemente, pero se notaba un dejo de frialdad en su risa.

-Realmente ha sido una experiencia maravillosa- Hizo una pausa- Disfruté mucho bailar con usted majestad, fue todo un honor para mí, jamás imaginé que me fuera a suceder eso-Suspiró largamente y sin saber qué mas decir miró el paisaje.

-El honor ha sido mío Bella…- Edward sentía la necesidad de decirle a Bella cuánto la deseaba, lo mucho que le agradaba y cuánto anhelaba su presencia, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, por lo que decidió tomar delicadamente su mano, besarla un poco más de lo debido y desaparecer del lugar.

Bella disfrutó el contacto de los helados labios de Edward, la piel suave de su mano y sintió el escalofrío que corría por toda su columna vertebral, al final, las cosas se iban dando como ella deseaba, sólo necesitaba algo de prudencia y aunque detestara admitirlo, los consejos de Alice para poder seguir en el buen camino.

**Gracias por haberla leído, la continuaré según las críticas que reciba, muchas gracias por su apoyo y pues espero seguir leyéndolos pronto.**


	5. El laberinto

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar la historia, pero no he tenido tiempo ni ideas para continuarla, en fin, aquí está un capítulo tratando de compensar al anterior que en verdad fue muy malo. Espero sus respuestas para mejorar esta historia y pues aquí esta, toda suya.**

Bella retiró delicadamente su mano e hizo una reverencia a Edward, mientras este se alejaba sin dejar de mirarla discretamente, hasta que la distancia hizo imposible continuar con el contacto visual. Alice hizo que Bella tomara asiento y le ofreció una copa de un delicioso vino, el cual la joven tomó con agrado y bebió rápidamente, terminado el vino le dio la copa a un sirviente y se fue a un pasillo solitario, dejando a su hermana con un pretendiente que le dedicaba poemas absurdos, pero que Alice aceptaba sólo por seguir el juego.

Bella se sumió en sus pensamientos, su padre había prometido la llegada de Emmet, pero aún no lo había visto en toda la noche, procuraba no preocuparse demasiado, todavía tenía que mantener en su cara una radiante sonrisa para no dar una mala impresión. Estaba pensando en lo que podría haberle sucedido a su hermano cuando sonó la trompeta, señal de que era hora de cenar. Fue por el pasillo lentamente y llegó hasta la antesala donde lavó sus manos con agua de pétalos de rosas, de la cual cogió uno de color rojo y lo acercó a su nariz para disfrutar del olor. Sintiendo que alguien se acercaba volteó y su impresión fue grande ante ella estaba parado el imponente Emmet con una sonrisa que irradiaba más que alegría. Bella dejando atrás los modales corrió y lo abrazó mientras él la hacía volar por los aires, era tan pequeña y delgada que para su hermano no era ningún problema cargarla.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña hermana?- Emmet le dio un pellizco en la mejilla sabiendo que se molestaría.

-Bien, pero sabes de sobra que no me gusta que me digan pequeña y mucho menos que me pellizquen.- A pesar del puchero Bella sonreía incrédula de ver a su hermano.-La cena está lista y será mejor que nos demos prisa, aquí la impuntualidad es muy mal vista.

-Como usted ordene señorita. ¿Gustaría acompañarme?- Emmet soltó una carcajada, su hermana no había cambiado mucho, seguía siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría, anda vamos ya.- Bella tomó el brazo que su hermano le ofrecía y emprendieron el corto camino al comedor.

Dos sirvientes abrieron las puertas y en seguida vieron la inmensa mesa adornada elegantemente con tonos dorados y verduzcos. En el techo colgaba un candelabro dorado y de las paredes se podían ver estandartes acordes al mantel con el sello real. Todo estaba hermoso y la luz de las velas hacía que todo luciera espléndido. El sonido de unos tacones sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos, era Alice que lucía preciosa y realmente feliz por primera vez al ver a su hermano. Le dio dos besos en las mejillas y un discreto abrazo, ella no se permitía perder la mesura, cosa que a Bella le resultaba ridícula, era su hermano no había nada de malo en ser escandalosa por una vez.

Los tres tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de los manjares que les sirvieron, mientras se ponían al corriente de sus vidas, al parecer Emmet había tenido mucha diversión en todos los aspectos mientras ellas tenían que seguir un patrón de actividades que al final del día resultaban aburridas. Al terminar la cena sirvieron unos magníficos postres hechos de mazapán que tenían figuras de animales que daban impresión de tener vida, y que hasta un punto daba dolor comerlas.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar y se retiraron los platillos uno de los pajes anunció que afuera les esperaba una actividad. Todos los cortesanos estaban expectantes, no era muy común que se hicieran actividades en las noches. Todos salieron preguntándose qué harían a continuación, los reyes eran realmente impredecibles, nunca se sabía que harían. Al salir se sentía la brisa nocturna y Bella se sintió libre de aquel ambiente tan sofocante que había sentido en el comedor anterior mente. Bajó la vista y vio debajo de las hermosas escaleras de mármol el laberinto iluminado con múltiples antorchas, los rosales lucían espléndidos, las figuras imponían y todo parecía tener un poco de magia, el laberinto era enorme tenía muchos caminos, algunos sin salida, otros entrecruzados, pero había uno que llegaba a una gran fuente también hecha de mármol, la cual estaba adornada especialmente para esa noche en la cual había muchos pétalos de rosa flotando en el agua junto con unas velas rojas. Seguía admirando el laberinto, jamás había visto algo parecido a aquello y fue entonces cuando el rey tomó la palabra.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la cena de esta noche. Hoy nos hemos reunido no sólo para convivir, sino también para divertirnos y debido a los años con los que cuento, que no son pocos, he decidido darles a ustedes los jóvenes una velada más excitante. Podrán recorrer por parejas el laberinto y ver qué encuentran ahí dentro, una cosa les aseguro, las sorpresas no son pocas. Disfruten de la velada y fue un placer contar con su compañía.

La reina escogió a una dama de honor para que diera las instrucciones, habiendo terminado se retiró con el rey y todos los mayores, quienes debían por supuesto, arreglar asuntos de estado, política, economía y todo lo relacionado al reinado.

Las parejas debían consistir en dos personas del mismo sexo, inmediatamente Bella y Alice se juntaron, estaban emocionadas y no querían compartir esa aventura con alguien que no fuera cercano a ellas. Bella sintió una mirada en la nuca, volteó y vio a Edward sonriéndole, el cual tenía como pareja a un joven llamado Jasper, al parecer su mejor amigo. Habría de ser un cortesano muy favorecido.

Alice tomó suavemente del brazo de Bella y ambas entraron en el laberinto, la finalidad de éste era que tenían que llegar hasta la fuente. Sólo dos parejas podrían llegar ahí, pues de tantos había sólo dos caminos que conducían a la fuente, Bella estaba ansiosa, quería ser quien llegara a la fuente y saber que le esperaba, y más aún porque sabía que el príncipe conocía a la perfección los dos caminos.


End file.
